A Youthful Kiss Better!
by ThatOneGuyWhoIsANinja
Summary: When TenTen accidentally slices Lee's face open during a sparring match, she gives it a kiss better. This gives Lee an idea. Rated T for a little suggestiveness... but nothing too direct. If ya don't like it, don't be hatin'. Just move on. This is my first fanfic, so enjoy!


"LEE!"  
"GAI-SENSEI!"  
"LEE!"  
GAI-SENSEI!"  
"LEE!"  
"GAI-SENSEI!"

This youthful shouting and embracing had been going on for almost twenty minutes, and Neji was on the brink of plunging his kunai into his face.

Thankfully, as Neji's hand began to slide to his equipment bag, TenTen had walked into the clearing that Neji, Gai and Lee had been training in.

"Hello, Neji-kun..." TenTen said cheerfully, face falling in exasperation as she saw the green spandex-clad duo's youthful activities. "Thank god, TenTen! I was about to kill myself... I can't handle these two morons any more " Neji cried, seemingly on the verge of tears, slamming his fists into the log he was sitting on. "How long've they been at it for?" TenTen sighed, her eyes dragging themselves back to Neji, who was bright red in annoyance. "I lost track after the first few hundred times. I must admit, their level of retardedness is... impressively huge." Neji muttered, shaking his head.

TenTen giggled, and took a seat, watching the tears of joy shine down Lee's face as he started to sprint quickly towards her. "TenTen-chan! Youthful flower, you certainly look very beautiful this morning!" Her bowl-haired comrade yelled, flashing a dazzling grin at her. TenTen tried to suppress a laugh after seeing Neji's expression. "Thanks, Lee. Uh, you look... as perky as ever." She said, smiling. Lee nodded and turned to Neji.

"Neji-kun! May I say, your youthful passion flowed forth in our sparring match earlier!" Lee said, looking at his friend in admiration. "And, your hair looks fabulous this morning! The shampoo that TenTen-chan uses has done wonders for you!" He bellowed, giving him the 'nice guy' thumbs up. TenTen turned to Neji, a vein on her forehead twitching furiously, as Neji blushed furiously.  
"You think...? " Neji asked, a finger twirling through his silky locks. The Weapons mistress growled at this, so Neji yelled "I mean, uh, SHUT UP, BAKA!". Lee, confused, shrugged and turned back to TenTen. "Have you come to train with us, oh youthful beauty?" Lee asked, grinning.

TenTen blushed. She loved it when he called her things like that.  
"Yeah, sure, Lee-kun." TenTen said, getting up and starting to stretch. "Well then, I'm off..." Neji said, also getting up. "What, to wash your hair?" Ten Ten teased, reaching and messing it up. Neji turned red, pushing her away gently, and started straightening his hair. "No, actually. I plan to perhaps practice my Gentle-Fist technique somewhere I wont be surrounded by idiots" Neji fumed, storming off into the trees. Lee turned to TenTen, grinning. "He's going to wash his hair, isn't he?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Lee was speeding around the small clear area in the woods, attempting to dodge the bombardment of kunais, shurikens and other sharp objects that were sinking into the floor and trees around him. TenTen was twirling her scrolls, shooting various weapons at the green blur. As Lee was zooming towards TenTen to aim a swift kick to her legs, a shuriken whirled past his face, leaving a nice long gash in his cheek, causing him to veer off to the left into a large rock.

TenTen ran towards him, a worried expression on her face. Lee was whimpering on the ground, holding his bleeding wound. Ten Ten leaned down and examined it, her finger running along the cut tenderly. "Gah, sorry Lee-kun, I didn't mean to slice your face..." TenTen mumbled apologetically, pulling out a piece of cloth from her pocket, beginning to wipe up the blood.

"It is fine, TenTen-chan! Your aim is as awesome as ever! Your youthfulness is truly awe-inspiring!" Lee gushed, his arms waving wildly. TenTen laughed. 'Oh, isn't he just so cute...?' She thought, turning red slightly. She leant over and kissed his now clean cheek, which instantly flushed red.

"TenTen-chan, what was that show of most youthful passion for?" He questioned, a little more quietly than usual. "I was just kissing it better!" TenTen said, a little more loudly than usual. Lee stood up, stroking his chin thoughtfully. He then turned to her. "Now, let us continue our fight!" He yelled, pumping his fist in the air, beaming. TenTen sighed, giggling. He may be cute, but his energy was down right ridiculous.

"TenTen-chan! I have a question!" Lee shouted as he landed from a kick to TenTen's back. TenTen panted for a second, and then looked up. "What is it, Lee?" She asked, wincing from the aching in her arms. "If I were to receive an cut on my lips, or perhaps somewhere else, would you kiss that better?" Lee asked, winking at her, a furtive grin spreading across his face.

TenTen's cheeks burned bright red as she giggled uncontrollably. "Maybe..." She said flirtatiously, a little sneaky smile on her lips.

Not a moment later, Lee came flying towards her, his crotch thrusted out in front of him. "ATTACK ME WITH ALL OF YOUR YOUTH!" he bellowed determinedly as he flew at her.


End file.
